Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inspection device for painted surface of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of an automobile, since painting process determines anticorrosive and appearance quality of a vehicle, the painting process of a vehicle is relatively complicated including an electroplating, primer coating, base coating, clear coating and so on.
Electroplating is a process that uses electrical current to reduce dissolved metal cations so that they form a coherent metal coating on an electrode.
The main functions of the primer are to act as leveler, as a protector and make it easier to apply the base coat for the component it's applied on.
The base coat is applied after the primer coat. This coat contains the visual properties of color and effects, and is usually the one referred to as the paint. The base coat is in the automotive industry mainly divided into two categories, solid and metallic.
Usually sprayed on top of a colored basecoat, clearcoat is a glossy and transparent coating that forms the final interface with the environment. For this reason, clearcoat must be durable enough to resist abrasion and chemically stable enough to withstand UV light. Clearcoat can be either solvent or water-borne.
After painting processes, visual inspection for a vehicle body is conducted. In the visual inspection, dust, scratch and so on is checked.
When poor quality of painting is detected, amending works such as re-painting, polishing are conducted.
In the visual inspection, human's vision and tactile sense are used, subjective judgment or fatigability of worker may influence result of the visual inspection.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.